


Flash those baby Blues (Too Hot Remix)

by radkoko



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Band, Charles - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles isn't too fond of the band that his roommate Emma has invited to practice in their basement…that is until he meets the singer of the band and can't help but be drawn in by their music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash those baby Blues (Too Hot Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848129) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 
  * In response to a prompt by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  URL of fic is only XMFC fic: for any DoFP fics, look here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/works?fandom_id=945109
> 
> My safe story is: http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2263953
> 
> I'm fine with my non-XMFC/DoFP stories being remixed.
> 
> If my collab partners are participating, I don't think there's a problem with doing our combined efforts.
> 
> I'm cool with being remixed in a different medium.

Charles had chosen this dorm on the recommendation that it had always been the most private. It was more like a house than a dorm. Everyone got their own rooms, enough bathrooms that it was only 2-3 people sharing one than a floor of 20, and there was even a full sized kitchen for those that would prefer to cook their own meals rather than live on the meal stipend provided by the college. Unfortunately Charles never had the inclination to cook for himself so he was still stuck going to the commons for breakfast, lunch, and dinner anyway.

What was making him hate the dorm was the loud music from the basement rattling through the house, _Why must they be so loud…_ Charles thought.

 _Headache?_ he heard the crystal clear voice filter through his mind.

 _Yes, Emma,_ Charles responded, failing to keep the bite out of his words, _Do you think you can finish early today?_ his voice softened to plead with her.

 _Charles…We've got a gig next weekend, we can't just stop practicing._ Emma reminded him for likely the 15th time in the last two days.

Of course she was proud of her band, although it still hadn't been clear on whether she was in the band or just managing them.

 

When he had decided on this dorm, the college wanted to argue about not having enough mutant applicants to set aside a whole house for them. Charles had wanted to graciously offer to dorm with non-mutants since he'd never really seen a point in the mandatory segregation, but he held his tongue knowing that sometimes too much resistance or even kindness was never taken at face value with telepaths. He was just hoping that his name would be enough to still secure him a single room when it came to the all-mutant floor in one of the other dorms. He had been surprised a few days later when the housing office called him and said they'd had enough requests to place him in his preferred dorm, with a few stipulations.

The dorm would be on a trial basis, with very strict rulings. He was told that this wasn't because of their mutations, but because the house would be Co-ed. They reassured him that this wasn't a huge deal seeing as the mutant floors themselves were Co-ed, but they had never gone into this situation in one of the houses. Charles had gotten the full understanding that they were trying to prove how accommodating they could be to the mutant students at the school, but he didn't care much as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

Through the remaining weeks until move in, he got the chance to meet his roommates through social media as they reasoned out who should live in which room. They learned about each other's mutations and Charles grew to love having friends even before school started.

It only took one week for it all to come crashing down.

Okay that would be a harsh assessment of it. Emma had asked the house if her friends could come over to have a meeting in their unoccupied basement. In most of the dorms this became the living room, but they'd been given free reign of the place and not everyone had agreed to what should occupy the space yet. Everyone had agreed to the intrusion of Emma's friends, not expecting much of it, but as each week passed they came by more and more. It was after a month of this that Emma "gently" requested that this group of friends be allowed to practice in their basement. As it turned out they were a band, and had been searching for a place to practice and perform. The rest of the house seemed far too eager to approve of this, but Charles was still skeptical. He wanted the isolated room and dorm so that he could study and not have to deal with more people's thoughts around him for extended periods of time. Telepathy had it's limits and he was still building up his shields of having seven other people nearby when they slept. He could handle a few hours at school with thousands of other people, but he couldn't deny that he grew up with a great amount of alone time even with the servants and his family.

When he looked back at Emma she gave him a little eyebrow raise and talked to him in the way only they could, _Charles, I won't do this without your permission, but that doesn't mean I won't be brutal about trying to convince you._

 _Emma! Did you convince them the same way?_ Charles asked shocked, wondering how much she'd eased the way to getting approval from their housemates.

 _No they all came to the conclusion on their own, I just gave them a glimpse of what they would get out of this deal._ she smirked at him, before offering, _I could always show you the same thing._

Charles sighed, he wasn't interested in what they could get him, but he also couldn't stand the idea that he would be the downer to something that everyone else had agreed on.

 _Thank you,_ Emma took his response before he could say it for himself. He rolled his eyes at the idea of how freely she used her mutation. Before he could squirrel back to his room she came over and gave him a kiss on his cheek that felt reminiscent of all the times his mother had done the same thing when he was a child.

 _I reserve the right to change my mind,_ he growled back before racing to his room, obviously not phasing Emma when he heard her laugh back at him.

 

Today though he finally felt like calling back to that reservation. He pushed his papers aside and stomped down the two floors to their basement. As soon as he saw Emma he went straight towards her.

"Really Emma," he knew he sounded exacerbated, but he wasn't going to let Emma run his life, "Just today."

He wanted to tell Emma face to face how much he needed them to stop, but he didn't want to bring up his negativity to the band that was now staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked. Charles knew that voice well, far too well for having never met the man that it belonged to.

Turning around he got his first glimpse of the singer to Emma's band. A young man that stood half an foot taller than Charles, short auburn hair and a little scruff from a few days not shaving. It took Charles a few moments to choke down the breath he had been holding onto, trying to decide if the man was a threat or not.

"Charles, meet Erik our singer and lead guitarist. Erik, Charles my roommate," Emma introduced with a tone in her voice that Charles couldn't quite decipher, until she added something to him in private, _I'm sure you don't mind us continuing to practice?_ she teased.

 _Emma,_ he warned her, not sure how it sounded seeing as he was still wholly focused on Erik.

 _He is what I would have shown you that day,_ Emma continued, referring to what Charles would have gotten out of their deal with the band.

Charles felt his cheeks flush and turned away from Erik with a curt Hello.

"Just keep it down, I can't study with all of you in my head." Charles retreated to his room, slamming the door shut to get him as far away from the situation as possible.

He laid down on his bed, pulling a pillow up to block out the audible noise he knew was coming.

Waiting, and waiting for the music to start up again, Charles searched around with his mind to find that the band and Emma had instead left. Unable to contain his curiosity Charles walked back downstairs to their kitchen table where a note had been left with his name on it.

_Charles,_   
_We're off for dinner. The band will be back to practice tomorrow since we had a gig this weekend, but I'll give you tonight._   
_-Emma_

It drew a smile to his face when he realized that Emma did care enough to change her plans even though it must be killing her. Although the fact that she had reminded him again of the gig this weekend, for the 16th time by his count, was getting a little old. Sure Emma was proud of the band, but it was going to be in their basement. How could Charles forget that there was going to be a gig?

He turned the note over and scribbled a thanks before heading back to his room to take a nap to clear the headache that was forming.

~~~

When Saturday night came around Emma wouldn't allow Charles to stay holed up in his room. Charles had promised he'd listen to the band play, but he assumed he'd come down for one song a little later in the night and then go back to his mostly quite room. Instead here he was, stuffed in the basement with a few dozen people, and a drink shoved in his had waiting for the band to start.

He sniffed the drink, able to smell the vodka that was mixed in with the cherry coke. _Sneaky…_ he teased Emma, who was the one that handed him the drink before she rushed off to the stage.

_Wasn't trying to be sneaky, you need to relax._

Charles looked down at the drink again. He'd snuck drinks before from his mother and stepfather, so this was nothing special. It made him wonder if Emma would be surprised by how much he could drink before being relaxed as she put it.

The band started to fill out the stage with Emma taking a spot near Erik and the microphone. She hyped up the crowd and welcomed the band before running off stage to stand by Charles.

After the first song came to a close she eyed Charles, "What do you think?"

Although it was played off as a casual question Charles could tell she was nervous for them.

"They're good," he stated. It was simple, but Charles had never been the type to rate bands.

"Good? I want something more than good…do we need to try another drink?" she asked glaring at his empty glass. He held it to her and she pushed her way through the crowd towards the bar.

When she came back with the drink Charles thanked her and drained half of it before continuing their conversation, "I guess I just expected something a little different from 'The Brothers of Hellfire'," Charles teased. He'd heard the music through the house for the last month or two so he'd always known what music they played, but the band name made him expect death metal or at least some rock. But now on their second song of the night he was listening to a rendition of 'Wild Thing' knowing that more music from when their parents had been born was to come.

Emma gave him a frustrated sigh, "Give them time. Besides people like retro." She pointed out towards the crowd that seemed to be loving the sounds.

"They sound great Emma, you've done a fine job," Charles smiled before taking down the second half of his drink.

 _Better,_ Emma whispered in his head as the band started up for their next song.

Charles started to enjoy himself more than he expected, agreeing with Emma that retro was good.

"For our last song we'd like to do something a little different, but I know you'll still love it," Erik told the crowd. Pretentious, was the word that came to Charles' mind, but he could tell from the thoughts radiating from the singer that he was nervous and the over-confidence was just a mask.

The song started up, a good ten plus years newer than everything that they had played all night. It wasn't a song that Charles recognized, but he was getting an echo of all the lyrics in his mind. He still hadn't disentangled his telepathy from Erik and the man seemed very focused on the lyrics as each line passed. He felt Erik look at the back of the room where Emma and he had been all night. Their eyes locked on each other, never straying through the song.

"…I was shaking in my shoes, whenever she flashed those baby blues…" Charles saw a flash of a familiar face with blue eyes. He felt that these were the cause of the song, but he couldn't place them before the next line came to the forefront of Erik's mind.

"…those soft fuzzy sweaters too magical to touch…" This flash was a shock when Charles saw himself in his usual cardigans.

The song was for him?

 _Ohh you finally caught on,_ Emma snuck in, breaking Charles' tangle of thoughts with Erik.

 _What?_ Charles asked, still feeling the pull to keep his eyes trained on Erik.

She made her sigh echo through his mind, _How did you not know? He's been watching you since you two met the other day. Nobody would believe you're a telepath._

The song started to slow down, the words falling away into a whistle. When they finished, the crowd was loud breaking Charles from his focus on Erik.

 _I have work to do,_ Emma declared leaving Charles to get lost in what she had just revealed.

Soon the place was cleared out with just Charles and the band, his roommates having filed out with the rest of the crowd to find another party for the night. He wasn't sure how to react to the song. Sure Erik should already know he was a telepath since he said it when they first met, but did that mean Charles should admit to seeing his thoughts?

It didn't end up mattering when Erik came over to him, tossing aside the small talk and going straight for kisses.

 _Did you like the song?_ Erik questioned in his head. The voice was already one that Charles wanted to posses for himself and hearing it in the intimate setting of his mind only made him desire it more.

 _Hated it, now shut up and kiss me,_ Charles felt the need to focus on the kiss alone or he might be putting on a show for Erik's bandmates.

 _You know your room is just upstairs,_ Emma projected to them, like an unwanted 3-way call.

Charles pulled away from the kiss panting, leaning into Erik's chest trying to remember what happens next.

"Your room?" Erik questioned. Charles could feel that it was less of a yes or no question, and more of a where is it question.

He grabbed onto Erik's wrist and started leading him up the stairs that would lead them to the more private setting. One where they weren't getting whoops and cat-calls as they made-out.

They ran up the stairs to his room and Erik closed the door behind them, "Perfect."

~~~

_Months Later_

Charles loved Erik's dedication to his band. He had such drive and focus when he played that it was quite a turn on, but then there were the days where it was too much. It wasn't Charles' fault he wanted to touch Erik anytime they were near to each other. Their constant roaming hands, bodies barely inches apart. Then someone from the band would call and need Erik. Or Erik would have to walk all the way down to the basement for practice. Charles was being dramatic, but he couldn't will himself to care when Erik should be his.

He felt a myriad of thoughts through the library where he was attempting to study. Realizing he'd let his telepathy run free Charles started to pull back when he heard two girls whispering in the corner between two bookshelves that nobody ever went to.

 _It's called Too Hot…_ one whispered, he felt the nervous glance around to make sure that nobody was nearby to hear them. _You kiss without touching each other, and whoever touches first loses._

 _That sounds stupid, what's the point?_ The other girl was louder, not caring about the Quite Please sign above her head.

 _It's kind of hot,_ the first girl said receiving a scoff from her friend, _plus the winner gets to do whatever they want with the looser._

With that last thought Charles pulled away and smirked, knowing a new game he was interesting in playing with Erik.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kind of abrupt cuts near the end, writing smut or even sensual moments takes me a while and as you might be able to tell I'm running out of time (this being written in about 3 hours since the deadline is tomorrow).
> 
> I heard [Centerfold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqDjMZKf-wg) by The J. Geils Band the other day and couldn't help but think of Charles with the lyrics above, and since I already wanted to remix this piece I thought it'd work nicely.  
> If you haven't heard it, it's fun but very 80's.


End file.
